Tout est à recommencer
by ADvsAV-version-slash
Summary: Le premier qui ferait un geste serait celui qui resterait. Mais aucun d’eux ne semblait vouloir faire le moindre mouvement. Comment oublier ces doux moments enlacés, dans lesquels ils s’abandonnaient, dans lesquels leurs corps s’accordaient ? Slash, OS


**Disclaimer :** Rien mais vraiment rien est à moi… Peut-être qu'avec une pétition JKR me les prêtera… Peut-être… Rêve d'un jour…

_blablabla _: MON poéme à MWA !

**ATTENTION :** OS vachement trop guimauve... Attention, l'excès de sucre peut créer du diabéte...

**

* * *

Tout est à recommencer **

* * *

Le rouge et le vert s'affrontaient sans un mot, sans un geste. 

Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé que ce serait si dur. Dur de soutenir ce regard qui ressemblait tant au rouge des Griffondors. Dur de lui faire face, surtout après la découverte de cette facette de son ennemi. Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait aimer ? Qui aurait cru qu'il était si séduisant avec son apparence d'un lointain passé ? Qui aurait cru que le sauveur tomberait sous son charme ? Personne. D'ailleurs, nul être ne le savait. Harry se sentait mal. Chaque respiration fendillait son cœur, chaque pensées brûlaient son âme. Pourquoi l'un d'eux devait-il tomber ? Pourquoi, après tant d'épreuves, devait-il tuer son âme sœur ?

Tom le regardait sans pitié. La haine était la première émotion qui émanait de lui. Haine d'avoir face à lui celui qui avait su briser sa carapace, détruire son cœur de pierre. Haine de connaître ce qu'on appelait sans réflexion ''amour''. Haine d'avoir dépendu d'un homme alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas être à quiconque. Tom Riddle, dont le nom signifie à juste valeur le mot ''énigme'', ne voulait que briser cet homme qu'il avait face à lui, pour oublier qu'il avait eu un jour une faiblesse. Mais aurait-il au fond de son âme le courage d'accomplir l'acte qu'il désirait davantage depuis des mois, depuis qu'il avait vu Harry Potter sous un autre jour ?

Le premier qui ferait un geste serait celui qui resterait. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir faire le moindre mouvement. Comment oublier ces doux moments enlacés, dans lesquels ils s'abandonnaient, dans lesquels leurs corps s'accordaient ? Comment oublier ses lèvres brûlantes qui parcouraient son corps, comment oublier les gémissements chuchotés, les cris de jouissance presque étouffés ?

Mais comment Tom pouvait-il avoir tout oublié, comment pouvait-il être sans émotions à un tel point ? Comment avait-il pu enterrer le sentiment brûlante qui vivait en leur cœur ?

Harry, sans savoir, sans comprendre, le vrilla d'un regard interrogatif. Mais Riddle ignora ce regard enflammé. Qui aurait cru ?

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant.

Harry avait envie de secouer la tête, de hurler, de se débattre… Il voulait comprendre… Il s'était offert à cet homme, et Tom faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé…

_Tout est à recommencer  
T'as pas peur dit,  
Faut tout faire redémarrer  
C'était notre vie._

Finalement, il murmura :

-Pourquoi Tom ?

L'homme en question l'assassina du regard et le gratifia d'un Doloris que l'adolescent esquiva. Mais Riddle ne profita pas de son avantage, son regard obscurci de sentiments qu'Harry ne comprenait.

_Pourquoi t'es dev'nu comme ça  
Pourquoi tu m'as planté là ?  
Tu veux oublier ce qui s'est passé  
Ou aurais-tu honte de ce que t'as fait ?_

Alors, sans un mot, sans un son, le Gryffondor avança. Un pas. Comme durant une de ces parties d'échecs auxquelles ils jouaient après s'être de nouveau apprivoisés.

Mais Tom avait décidé, un jour à l'aube rouge, qu'il fallait cesser.

Harry l'avait vu s'éloigner et, malgré ses cris, ses pleurs, ses supplications, il ne s'était pas retourné.

_Depuis, il s'était juré de tout recommencer.  
Tout est à recommencer  
T'as pas peur dit,  
Faut tout faire redémarrer  
C'était notre vie._

Tom ne bougea pas. Ils se défiaient du regard, du genre "avance, viens et tu tâtera de ma baguette" pour l'un et du style "je ferai en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant, promesse de jeune mage blanc" pour l'autre. Finalement, Harry s'arrêta, la baguette de Tom effleurant son torse. Son regard le défia de le tuer, en dépit des délicieux moments passés.

_Lequel de nous deux  
Le premier cédera  
Lequel de nous deux  
Le premier l'autre tuera_

Alors, lentement, Tom entama la formule, sa voix glacée inflexible. Harry lui jeta un regard déçu et blessé. Et sa voix faiblit à mesure que la mort s'approchait.

_Tu n'as pas la force en toi  
Tu n'peux pas me tuer moi  
Tu ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé  
Tu n'peux effacer ces moments écoulés_

-Tom…

-Pour toi c'est Voldemort.

_Tu m'as interdit ton prénom  
Et m'as rappelé ton renom  
Pourquoi me déteste-tu tant ?  
Car il n'y aura de gagnant ?_

Harry n'a rien dit. Il l'a simplement regardé alors qu'une perle cristalline a roulé sur sa joue.

_Tu m'as interdit ton cœur  
Et enlevé mon bonheur  
Y aura-t-il un jour quelque chose que tu ne m'interdira  
Ou me déteste-tu, as-tu simplement honte et peur de moi ?_

-Que crains-tu Tom ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien !

-Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne serais pas comme ça autrement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais proche de moi que tu dois te sentir capable de tout savoir de moi !

-Mais… Tom…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Voldemort !

-Mais… Je t'aime !

_T'es inflexible et cruel avec moi  
Je t'ai crié  
D'ma voix brisée  
Mon amour profond et tendre envers toi  
Et t'as rien dit._

-Et moi je te hais.

-Tu mens !

-Prouve-le.

-…

-J'ai raison et admet-le.

-…

_Tu crois avoir raison de me rejeter  
Mais tu ne me connais pas  
Je vais m'accrocher crois-moi  
Et tu finiras par de nouveau m'aimer._

Harry se ramassa et bondit sur Voldemort, capturant presque avec désespoir ses lèvres rosées. Tom le rejeta et l'adolescent s'effondra au sol. Le Lord Noir pointa sa baguette sur lui, le silence se posant sur la scène, seulement entrecoupé par leurs respirations précipitées. Voldemort entrouvrit les lèvres pour –sans doute- prononcer le sort mortel.

_J'aurais essayé c'est déjà ça  
Mais t'as réussi à me repousser  
Même si au fond je t'aime toujours moi,  
Tu me tueras et j'te laiss'rai en paix._

-On en reparlera.

Voldemort rangea sa baguette et fit demi-tour. Disparu dans le couchant rouge. Harry resta longtemps à regarder l'endroit où il avait disparu.

Tout n'était pas perdu.

Tout n'était juste qu'à recommencer.

* * *

FIN !

* * *

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça, ce n'est pas moi... (censuré), c'est moi ! Je l'ai fait... Je l'ai fait... (part se cacher)

Reviews please !

Ze vous aime ! Bizoos,

AD


End file.
